


Донна

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор искренне считает, что Донна знала о Харви и Майке ещё до того, как мальчики сами об этом узнали</p>
    </blockquote>





	Донна

**Author's Note:**

> автор искренне считает, что Донна знала о Харви и Майке ещё до того, как мальчики сами об этом узнали

Когда работаешь на кого-то столько лет подряд, начинаешь замечать вокруг этого человека и в нём самом то, чего он не замечает.  
Майка Росса первой тоже замечает Донна. Она не знает, о чём эти двое говорят столько времени за закрытыми дверями в отеле, но уже знает, что этот мальчик с кейсом и отличной реакцией произведёт на Харви нужное впечатление.  
Донна же первой подмечает, как Харви недовольно поджимает губы и на пятках разворачивается к окну, чтобы не видеть, как Майк пытается "клеить" Рейчел. И как сам Майк при этом бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Харви, неосознанно проверяя его реакцию.  
В тот день, когда Майк приходит на работу в приличном костюме и первым делом направляется к Харви, Донна делает первую пометку.  
После второй - когда Харви осаживает Луиса, который никак не может оставить в покое Росса - Донна уже не сомневается, что будет и третья такая.  
Так что к третьей, самой на тот момент весомой - когда Харви избавляет Майка от общества Тревора, и Майк этому уже не сопротивляется - Донна уже знает, что посоветует боссу, когда тот будет выбирать подарок помощнику на Рождество.  
Что подарки Харви будет выбирать не только на Рождество и День Рождения Майка, и не просто подарки, а такие, которые Росс действительно оценит, Донна точно знает. Даже если ни Майк, ни Харви об этом ещё не догадываются.


End file.
